Cold North
by TheArchon
Summary: The cold wind may cut through flesh and bone, but not through the heart's flame. This is a oneshot about Pino and Zoria. Don't get confused just because it has Yoh as a character,even though he does make an appearance in the story. PinoXZoria pairing.


**Cold North**

**From the Author: **This is a story about Pino, Zoria and Cajimahide, the members of team Icemen, but I put Yoh as the main character because neither Pino, nor Zoria, nor Cajimahide feature in the stupid filters of the SK section.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.  
**Rating:** T. Contains some coarse language.

* * *

He closed his eyes.

_Whenever he did that, the winds always returned, louder and fiercer than before. He could see himself, half-naked, freezing, struggling to reach the safety of the cavern, where his friends awaited him around the warm fire. His hands were grayer than the sunless sky; he could not feel his fingers. He was clutching at the dead body of the rabbit he found in the trap he had placed three days ago. The cave was right there in front of him, the soft light from inside was beckoning him. He gritted his teeth and mustered the last remnants of his strength to trudge through the snow, whipped mercilessly by the blizzard. He was just meters away from the entrance when his strength left him. He collapsed. Two figures ran out of the cavern, yelling anxiously and calling his name…_

_…Pino…Pino…_

- Pino!

The man jumped on his seat. His eyes shot open. He looked around to see that he was in one of the many lodges in Patch Village. The interior was quite plain and the room was scarce of furniture. His fur coat was hanging from a standing in the corner of the room, his staff was leaned against the wall next to his coat, there was some food left from dinner on the table and there was a girl with dark blond waist-long hair standing in front of him. She was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

- You dozed off again, Pino. – Zoria, the female member of team Icemen, scolded him.

Pino shook his head and stood up. He yawned and murmured afterwards:

- Sorry. I was thinking about something…

He looked at the sunshine outside. The streets of Patch were bustling with life. People from so many different countries were walking in every direction, each one of them with his own desires, dreams and ideals. So many people gathered in one place…

- You were thinking about the past again, weren't you? – Zoria asked. Her expression was as serious as always. Pino, on the other hand, allowed a smile to creep on his face.

- Yeah. – He said. – I was thinking how long it had been since we first met.

Zoria's expression turned a little gloomier than before.

- Why are you thinking about that now, Pino? – She inquired. Pino glanced at her. Her arms were crossed on her chest. She was dressed in her warm traditional Scandinavian dress, her fur hat was discarded and the waterfall of olive hair was completely visible. Pino noticed that without her shield and the fierce aura her Furyoku emitted when active, Zoria was so much more attractive.

He looked back at the view through the window.

- I was thinking about all those people out there… and about the difference between them and us.

Zoria raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question.

- Tell me… do you think we'll meet another one like Yoh-kun? – He pondered. Zoria took three steps closer to the window. The warm daylight illuminated her stern face. That serious countenance was her trademark; it was the result of a myriad of hardships endured throughout her whole life.

- I doubt that. – She replied evenly. – People like that kid are extremely rare to find… anyone else would have killed us back then without even thinking twice about it.

- Yeah. – Pino agreed reluctantly. He furrowed his eyebrows. – It seems that Hao's views of the world and the people inhabiting it are more appealing to the average mind.

Zoria snickered.

- I can't agree with that. – She turned around, strolled to a bench positioned near the table and turned towards the window. She sat down and leaned her back on it. – Hao was a matchless case of misanthropy and misguided justice. I doubt there are so many confused people out there.

- We may never know. – Pino replied indifferently. – Hao was the only one of them who stood out due to his power. I'm afraid that people will one day forget the countless atrocities he had committed.

Zoria ran a finger through a lock of hair and fiddled with it. She smiled faintly.

- As long as there are people like Yoh out there, everyone will know the truth about Hao. – She said calmly. The woman placed one leg on top of the other. - You're being quite pensive today, Pino. What are you up to?

The man turned around. The smile had reappeared on his features.

- 'Up to something', Zoria? – He drawled innocently. The Irish shaman stepped away from the window and walked slowly towards her. – Do I look like I am 'up to something'? Can't I just reminisce without being suspected of scheming?

- Don't screw around. – She cut him off. A sarcastic smirk emerged on her lips. – I know you well, Pino. Whenever you start thinking so much about something, you always end up with an idea or a plan of some sorts. However, I can't possibly imagine what you may have come up with this time, seeing as we've been disqualified from the Shaman Fights…

- You're using the wrong word here, Zoria! – Pino said cheerfully and sat next to her. – A year ago, we **were** disqualified. However, after the Shaman Fight began a second time, everyone who had earned an Oracle Bell by completing the Qualification Test during the first Shaman Fight was permitted to participate in the Shaman Fight and compete once more for the position as a Shaman King. – He corrected her with that cheery tone. The index finger of his right hand was extended edifyingly.

Zoria raised her eyebrows.

- Yes. – She nodded seriously. – But the only reason we came back here was just to see Asakura Yoh win the Shaman Fight.

- Correct. – Pino stated with his customary smile on. It was beginning to get on the woman's nerves. – Or… at least it was correct up till now…

She looked at him questioningly.  
Pino lowered his head. Though his voice was low, Zoria noticed that sly hint of enjoyment:

- We are going to participate in the Shaman Fight again.

Zoria's features stretched in indescribable surprise.

- Pino! – She exclaimed. The woman stared at him with wide eyes. – What are you saying all of a sudden?

He leaned on the bench.

- Do I need to clarify something? – He asked lazily. – I said that we are going to participate in the Shaman Fight again.

- But… we are going to **fight** again!? – She stressed in disbelief.

Pino looked at her.

- That shocked expression doesn't suit you at all. – He murmured boredly.

Zoria ignored his remark and stood up. She spoke in a loud voice:

- You can't decide something like this on your own! When we lost the Shaman Fight against Asakura Yoh, we accepted defeat and gave up on our goal. All three of us stepped away and allowed Yoh to progress further. We allowed him to pursue his goals neither because he defeated us in that fight, nor because we gave up on our own dreams, but because we thought _his dream_ was worthy of following! We actually accepted him as someone deserving of the crown of the Shaman King. We were pleased with the fact that **he** may one day become Shaman King… And now… You suddenly tell me that we have to start fighting all over again! And at some point we'll have to fight **him**, too!

Pino was gazing at her calmly. There was not even a sign of a smile on his face now. He was looking at Zoria with nothing but cold thoughtfulness.

- What are we going to fight for now, Pino!? – She exclaimed agitatedly. – Can we still fight for our own dreams? Can we start chasing our own goals after-

- Stop talking shit! – Pino yelled and stood up. He clutched her shoulders and locked his eyes in hers. – Have you forgotten about everything!? Have you forgotten how we met; How I rescued you from that polar station; how we freed Cajimahide; how all three of us spent our whole life training for this event!? – His eyes were soaked with anger. - Can you actually toss all of that aside!?

Zoria looked aside. Tears were filling up her eyes.

- We swore to each other! – Pino exclaimed while still holding her by the shoulders. – We swore on our own lives that we will protect each other forever! We swore that we will join the Shaman Fight and that I will become Shaman King!

Pino neared his face closer to Zoria's. Tears were now streaming down her face.

- Have you forgotten why I want to become Shaman King!? – He said. Sad desperation was now overtaking his face. – It's because I want a better world of all of us! Not just for me, you, or Cajimahide; I want it for **all three of us**! I want to make this world a safer and happier place for us to live in! I want us to be together forever!

He released her from his grip and walked pass her. She stared at him with eyes, glittering in tears, as he faced towards the window. A deep sigh escaped Pino's mouth.

- I was a fool to stop fighting. – He spoke serioulsly. – I was a pathetic idiot to believe that someone can do better that me. I'm not going to let Yoh become Shaman King without getting the best of me!

He turned around. He saw Zoria wiping the tears off her cheeks. Her body was trembling. She looked so weak right now, so fragile, so vulnerable… _how could he stop protecting her?_

The Irish began:

- Zoria…

She looked at his eyes. They were flickering with the fires of determination. He strode towards her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

- I asked you for this many, many years ago… but I want to ask you again…

He took a breath and asked:

- Will you follow me to the ends of the earth, no matter how big the obstacles, no matter how cold the wailing winds are, no matter how many people rise up to stop us, and support me till we both breathe our last? Will you help me become Shaman King?

She stood there, right in front of him, with her shoulders in his hands. She could feel the supplication and sincerity in his voice, the earnestness of his entreaty and the unspoken promise of eternal gratitude. It was the same like that time… so long ago…

...

…_She kept staring at him anxiously. She didn't divert her gaze for a single second. She didn't stop watching him even when her part of the food got cold, even when Cajimahide told her to go to sleep and replenish her strengths. She kept watching his face till he finally stirred and woke up. She embraced him worriedly._

_- Pino! – She exclaimed. Cajimahide stood up from the bear hide and drew nearer to the boy. Pino slowly opened his eyes. His skin had returned its normal colors, he wasn't deathly pale now. He blinked drowsily and rubbed his eyes._

_- Pino! – Cajimahide said worriedly. – Damn it, kid! I warned you not to go out in that storm! You could've died out there!_

_Pino grinned guiltily._

_- But there was a rabbit in the trap… If I hadn't brought it here, the wolves…_

_- And you were willing to sacrifice yourself just for that? Damn it, Pino, do you think your life is worth a single rabbit!? – The eldest of the group scolded him._

_- I know, but… you were all starving and I… - Pino diverted his gaze and murmured under his nose. _

_Cajimahide sighed deeply and said:_

_- Just don't do something like this again, alright? – He picked up a piece of rabbit meat. – Here, this is your part. Eat it, Pino! You've earned it!_

_Zoria sat near the fire and watched the boy chew the meat fiercely. The little girl watched him and envied his courage and selflessness. Those were the characteristics she admired most in him and wished for herself. Those were the two reasons she liked… no, loved him so much, just like the brother she had never had… or it was probably something much stronger._

_Some time passed and Cajimahide fell asleep. Pino and Zoria were the only ones awake._

_- Hey… - Zoria murmured. Pino glanced at her. The girl was staring melancholically at the fire._

_- Were you really ready to die back then?_

_Pino stared at her. Suddenly, he burst out in laughter and said cheerfully:  
- Of course I wasn't! Nobody wants to die!_

_Zoria gazed at him surprisedly. Pino's grin just widened._

_- I had no choice but to get that rabbit, or else we would have died from starvation. And I can't let that happen._

_The girl said quietly:_

_- But… you actually went out there, in that storm. You knew that you could've frozen in that weather outside…_

_Pino nodded._

_- It's true, but there are times when I can't afford selfishness. – He glanced at the white screen of snow that was raging outside. The blizzard was fiercer than ever, as if angered that the boy was still alive. – There are things that have to be done, whether I like them or not. Getting that food was one of those things._

_He laughed affably and looked back at her._

_- Though I would've been saddened if I had died, because I wouldn't be able to protect you anymore._

_Zoria knitted her eyebrows and faced away, so that Pino would not see the pink blush that had blossomed on her face. Pino returned his eyes on the storm outside, marveling at this incredible natural force._

_For five minutes, the two youngsters sat in silence, interrupted by the loud howls of the winter demon that raved through the land._

_Zoria stood up and walked to Pino. She sat down next to him and watched the blizzard for a few minutes, immersed in her thoughts. The girl glanced at him for a split second. Pino noticed her movement and turned around to see her. He found her staring at her legs timidly._

_- Pino… - She breathed out. – I don't know but… I feel that I have to say this…_

_She locked her arms around her legs and lowered her head. Her young greenish eyes reflected the white light from the outside._

_- Thank you for everything._

_That was all she muttered. _

_Pino just stared at her. There was no way for her to know how his heart trembled every time he looked at her face, every time he saw her sleeping, cuddled in her ragged blanket on the cave floor, every time she yawned when she woke up from her slumber and every time she smiled with her pure, innocent soft lips._

_He huddled himself up to Zoria, who was surprised of his action. This time her blush was so evident she couldn't hide it._

_- I am doing my best, Zoria. – Pino said quietly. – But… a time might come when my power is not enough to protect you and Cajimahide…_

_He looked back at the blizzard outside. The raging snowstorm was a barrier that blocked their exit to the outside world. Anyone wandering outside was doomed to death. The cavern was slightly warmer from the inside and it was just about enough so that they wouldn't freeze to death. But even if the wind lulled and the day became warmer, Pino knew that it was still there, waiting for him, biding its time to emerge in its full horrific glory. It was the cold… the cold of the North Pole, where he had grown up. It was the cold that strengthened and weakened him over the years, the frost that would shape him into a man. He carried the cold inside his heart, he used it and it used him, it was his ultimate weapon and his weak point.  
Pino wanted to overcome the cold of the world. But he needed help to do so._

_- Zoria… - He began gently. – I want to protect you, but… I need you to do something for me, so that we can all see through this alive…_

_The girl nodded seriously._

_Pino faced her and spoke:_

_- Will you follow me to the ends of the earth, no matter how big the obstacles, no matter how cold the wailing winds are, no matter how many people rise up to stop us, and support me till we both breathe our last?_

_She took her hand and raised it. Their fingers locked together. Their hands resembled a link that connected them. Zoria looked straight into his eyes, feeling her timorous uncertainty being replaced with sheer determination. She was overfilled with courage just by touching Pino's hand. _

_She nodded and said:_

_- Yes. I will. Forever and always!_

_Pino smiled cordially. He picked up his blanket and covered himself and Zoria with it._

_- Let's get some sleep, Zoria. It's been a long day..._

_..._

…The woman clenched her fists, but a second later she loosened her fingers. She felt it again; that overwhelming feeling of courage and determination, pouring into her as if being transferred from Pino's body to her own. It was like that day when she promised him. _How could she have forgotten that feeling?_

She couldn't back out of this. Not now. Not ever.

Zoria placed her right hand on top of his. She took it and held it. It felt warm, just like that day…

- Yes. – She said. A smile formed on her lips. – I will. Forever and always, Pino.

He drew a little closer to her. His eyes showed nothing but gratitude.

- Thank you, Zoria. – He breathed quietly.

The woman was beyond surprised when Pino suddenly embraced her tightly. She stared at him disbelievingly.

- Zoria, how long has it been since Cajimahide went out? – Pino asked casually.

The woman was left speechless for a few seconds, due to the sudden change in topics. She muttered:

- Cajimahide went out to buy some food ten minutes ago or so… he won't be coming back for half an hour…

- Good. – Pino stated. – That's all the time we need.

Zoria blinked confusedly.

- What are you…

His face neared his. She was cut off. Her eyed widened when their lips made contact.

They just stood there, illuminated in the afternoon sun, kissing. Her hand found his and held it lovingly.

'_Pino_…' She thought before pressing her body closer to his.

* * *

Yoh looked when someone called his name.

- Oh, it's you guys! – He exclaimed cheerfully when he recognized the newcomers. There was no way he could forget those faces. – How's it going? It's been a while since we've last met!

Anna was standing right next to Yoh, carrying a bag of groceries from the store. A very small bag, that is. It was amazing how come Ryu and Yoh's spines hadn't snapped under the weight of the groceries, souvenirs and all the other stuff Anna ordered them to carry.

Pino grinned:

- I heard you won that next fight in less than three minutes, Yoh. Could it be that you are aiming to break Hao's records?

Yoh laughed:

- Well, we got a little carried away back then. I didn't want the match to end so quickly.

The Asakura took a look at Pino's comrades. Almost nothing about them had changed since the last time he met them, except that Cajimahide's beard was slightly longer and Zoria's expression wasn't so serious anymore. Yoh couldn't help but notice that Zoria was staring at Pino in a weird way.

The Irish shaman said:

- I hope you keep up the good work, Yoh-kun, because I want us to meet very soon. In combat, that is.

Yoh looked surprised.

- So you've started fighting again?

- Yeah. – Pino nodded and smiled. – I realized that I had a promise which I must uphold. Also, I can't let my dream slip away just like that.

His smile turned into a smirk and said with something new in his tone:

- So I am going to tell you this only once: don't hold back when you fight us next time. If I see you taking it easy on us, I'll kill you without a drop of mercy!

Yoh's surprise just increased. With cocked eyebrows, he only nodded. Pino grinned cheerfully and turned around.

- Goodbye, Yoh-kun! – He called out as he and his group walked away. – We'll meet again at the stadium!

Yoh was waving his hand goofily behind them in farewell. Anna glared at him and the boy stopped waving. Ryu was still staring at Team Icemen as they strolled off to somewhere. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning orange.

- That's odd. – Ryu murmured and turned back. He, Anna and Yoh ambled off to their lodging. – Showing up so suddenly like that…

- It's alright. – Yoh concluded amicably. – We don't have to worry. After all, it's them who we'll be fighting.

- Dana, are you underestimating them? – Ryu questioned seriously.

Yoh shook his head.

- No. All I'm saying is that we'll be fighting them, not someone else. That's why I am so relaxed.

Anna had stayed silent since they parted with Team Icemen. She looked at the sky. Clouds were approaching from the north.

- The weather will be colder this evening. – She said evenly. The girl glanced at Yoh. – Don't stay outside for too long, you might catch a cold.

Her fiancé just grinned broadly.

Far behind them, Pino, Zoria and Cajimahide were still walking towards their lodging. All three of them felt the temperature decreasing over time. That night was going to be colder than most nights around here.

But that didn't matter to them. It was because they carried the cold of the North inside them.

…A fierce shield of snow whirling around hearts burning more intensely than fire…

_**The **__**End**_

* * *

**From the Author:** I really hope you liked this one-shot. Review when you are done reading, please! I would like to hear your comments on this one!


End file.
